You Can't Hug The World
by Blairchen
Summary: Die Reaktionen von Brennan und Booth die Schwangerschaft betreffend... [Finale Season 6, One Shot]


_"Ich bin schwanger." ... "Du bist der Vater."_

Booth brauchte einen Moment, um die soeben gesagten Worte aus dem Munde seiner Partnerin, seiner wohl besten Freundin und seiner insgeheim größten Liebe des Lebens zu verdauen. Sein Mund hatte sich, während er genau das tat, leicht geöffnet. Er wollte etwas sagen, fand aber keine Worte. Und selbst wenn, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt zu hören waren.

Ja, Seeley Booth war sprachlos. Das erste Mal seit der Geburt seines Sohnes wusste der FBI-Agent nichts zu sagen.

Tausende von Gedanken trafen aufeinander, Gedanken, die er nicht sortieren konnte. Gedanken, von denen er nicht wusste, wohin er sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, überhaupt packen sollte. Konnte das tatsächlich sein? Konnte sie tatsächlich...?

Ja, natürlich konnte sie das. Und wieso sollte sie es nicht sein? Wieso sollte sie lügen? Das hier war Bones. Und Bones, seine Bones würde nicht lügen. Nicht was solche Sachen anging. Nein, sie würde überhaupt nicht lügen, egal um welche Sache es gehen würde.

_"Ich bin schwanger."_

Noch immer hatte keiner ein Wort gesagt.

_"Du bist der Vater."_

"Wow...", brachte er schließlich doch noch ein Wort heraus. Auch wenn es das wohl einfallsloseste und dämlichste Wort war, welches er überhaupt jemals von sich gegeben hatte. _'Wow? Bones sagt dir, dass sie dein Kind erwartet und das einzige, was du sagst ist 'Wow'?' _Booth hätte sich in diesem Moment ohrfeigen können.

Er holte tief Luft. Atmete ein und atmete wieder aus. Dann hob er seinen Kopf, suchte mit seinen Augen den Blick von Brennan, die vor ihm stand und eine Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die ihm nur zu gut verriet, in was für einem Zwiespalt, was für einer Situation sie sich befand. Nicht zu wissen, wie er reagieren würde, nicht zu wissen, wie sie wohl reagieren sollte. Es war Angst, die ihre Mimik beherrschte. Angst und Unsicherheit.

"Ich...ich werde...ich werde...", machte er einen erneuten Ansatz und als es ihm erneut an Worten mangelte, griff Brennan den Satz schließlich auf.

"Vater." Sie war angespannt und fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht unbedingt wohl in ihrer Haut. "Ja. Du wirst Vater."

Das war es, was an Bestätigung gefehlt hatte. Das war das Zeichen, dass er es tatsächlich wahrnehmen durfte. Dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. Sein fassungsloser Ausdruck wich einem zuerst zögernden und schließlich immer breiter werdenden Grinsen, bis er schließlich sein typisches Booth-Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. "Ich werde Vater.", wiederholte er noch einmal die Worte und das Leben kam zurück in seinen Körper geschossen, mit aller erdenklicher Kraft.

Er schloss die kleine Lücke, die zwischen Brennan und ihm entstanden war mit einem großen Schritt, bevor er die Anthropologin in eine Umarmung zog und sie einige Sekunden später um seine eigene Achse wirbelte. "Ich werde Vater.", wiederholte er die Worte dabei ein weiteres Mal.

"Booth..." Brennans flüsternder, fast schon flehender Ton ging in der Freude, die Booth in diesem Moment empfand vollkommen unter. Er hatte seinen Namen nicht einmal gehört und wenn doch, dann wollte er diesen Moment nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Es konnte noch immer ein Traum sein, nicht? Er könnte genauso gut jeden Moment in seinem Schlafzimmer erwachsen, schweißgebadet und mit Herzklopfen. Denn so fühlte er sich doch, seitdem..._das_ passiert war.

"Booth...lass mich runter...bitte." Dieses Mal klang Brennans Stimme um einies kräftiger und auch Booth schien Notiz davon zu nehmen. Kräftiger und drängender. Sehr viel drängender. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, ließ Brennan wieder Boden unter den Füßen fassen. Seine Hand blieb jedoch weiter auf ihrem Rücken ruhen.

"Was?", fragte er, sein Grinsen noch immer deutlich sichtbar. Er musterte sie, musterte ihren Blick. Was er sah, brachte ihn sofort auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Und genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war, so schnell verschwand das charmante Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wieder. "Hey, was ist?"

Brennan sah zu Boden, aus Angst, ihre Augen würden zu viel verraten. Und sie wusste, dass sie das tun würden. "Du...du bist nicht böse?", fragte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme klang wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das versuchte, auf unschuldige Art und Weise einer Misere zu entgehen.

Booth war perplex. Er hatte alles erwartet von ihr in diesem Moment. Dass sie ihn von sich wegstoßen würde. Dass sie ihn beschimpfen würde. Dass sie ihm jeglichen Umgang mit dem Kind verbieten würde. Aber nein. Das, was kam war sehr viel schockierender und sehr viel verletzender als all diese Dinge. "Ich...was? Wieso sollte ich...wieso sollte ich böse auf dich sein?", fragte er, seine Stimme war ruhig, einfühlsam, sanft.

Brennan starrte noch immer den Boden unter sich an. Zählte gedanklich wahrscheinlich gerade die vielen Gründe auf, wieso er auf sie sauer sein könnte. In Wahrheit fiel ihr kein einziger ein. Ihre Angst lag einzig und allein darin, dass er dafür umso mehr Gründe finden würde.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, griff Booth ein. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass sich Brennan in irgendeiner Weise irgendwelche Schuldgefühle zuschob. "Ich...ich bin nicht böse. Bones...wieso sollte ich böse sein? Du...ich...wir...und jetzt das...du...schwanger..." Seine Worte waren ein einziges Chaos, weil er in diesem Moment einfach nicht wusste, was genau er sagen sollte. Was genau er sagen wollte. "Ich bin nicht böse, Bones. Ich...ich bin glücklich. Ich...ich bin so glücklich, dass ich die ganze Welt umarmen könnte."

Brennan ließ ein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen von sich und obwohl sie auf den Boden starrte, wusste Booth, dass sie nahe dran war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er kannte sie jetzt seit sechs Jahren. Er wusste, wie es in _seiner _Bones aussah. Wusste, was es brauchte, um die Mauern, die sie ständig um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, zum Einstürzen zu bringen.

Die Hand, die nicht auf ihrem Rücken ruhte, strich mit sanften Zügen über ihre Wange und umfasste ihr Kinn schließlich vorsichtig. Booth zwang sie nicht gerne zu irgendetwas, doch er wollte, dass sie ihm in die Augen sah. Er hob ihr Kinn schließlich, drängte sie dazu, den Kopf zu heben und ihre Augen fanden die seinen schließlich von ganz alleine. Die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln waren das erste, was ihm auffiel.

"Ich liebe dich.", kam es schließlich über seine Lippen und Booth bereute kein einiges Wort. Ja, er liebte sie. Er hatte sie von Anfang an geliebt. Von dem Moment an, wo sie ihm das erste Mal gegenüber stand. Und er hatte nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben. Selbst als er in Afghanistan war und mit Hannah wieder zurück kehrte. Selbst dann, in dieser Zeit, wo er eigentlich Hannah hätte lieben sollen, hatte er ausschließlich Brennan geliebt. Und die Tatsache, dass er seinem Herz diesbezüglich nicht gefolgt war, brach ihm innerlich das Herz. Denn hätte er es getan, dann wären vielleicht viele Dinge nicht passiert. Dann hätte er Brennan das letzte Jahr über nicht so verletzt, wie er es letztendlich getan hatte.

"Ich...ich..." Brennans Worte drangen wieder in den Vordergrund und Booth' Wut über sich selbst wurde abrupt beiseite geschoben. Dafür war auch noch später Zeit. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. "Ich habe Angst, Booth.", brachte sie schließlich hervor und entweder, war sie gar nicht auf das, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte, eingegangen, oder sie nahm es einfach so hin, weil sie genau das Gleiche fühlte.

Booth ließ ihr Kinn los und zog Brennan schließlich erneut in seine Arme. Dieses mal sehr viel behutsamer als vorher. Mit der Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Rücken ruhte, zog er kleine Kreise auf eben diesem, um sowohl sie, als auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Aber...dazu gibt es gar keinen Grund, Bones. Keinen einzigen, hörst du? Wir kriegen das hin, okay? Wir zwei, wir schaffen das. So wie wir alles andere bis jetzt auch geschafft haben."

Booth spürte, wie sich Brennan nun vollkommen in seiner Umarmung entspannte und schließlich brachen auch die Fundamente ihrer ohnehin schon kaputten Mauer in sich zusammen. Ihr Zittern und die gelegentlichen Schluchzer verrieten ihm, dass sie weinte und auch in seinen Augenwinkeln hatten sich erste Tränen gebildet. Tränen, die da waren, weil er glücklich war. Tränen, die schon längst darauf gewartet hatten, geweint zu werden.

Und so verging eine ganze Weile, in denen weder Booth noch Brennan ein Wort miteinander sprachen. Sie hielten sich einfach nur in den Armen, versuchten die Emotionen und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hielten aneinander fest, weil keiner von beiden den jeweils anderen jemals wieder gehen lassen wollte. Und obwohl Brennan noch kein weiteres Wort gesprochen hatte, so wusste Booth, dass hier und jetzt, in diesem Moment, eine komplett neue Ära in ihrer Partnerschaft beginnen würde. Eine, die einfach nur noch besser werden konnte als die, die sie bis jetzt schon gehabt hatten.

So lösten sie sich voneinander, Minuten später, vielleicht sogar Stunden. Brennans Augen waren gerötet vom Weinen, ihre Wangen ebenfalls, alles verursacht durch die salzigen Tränen, die noch immer vereinzelt an ihnen hinabliefen. Booth wischte sie weg und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Du, ich und das Baby. Du hättest mich zu keinem glücklicheren Menschen machen können. Und ich verspreche dir, ich verspreche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass wir das schaffen werden. Wir drei."

Seine Worte wurden von ihr mit einem weiteren Schluchzer begrüßt – und akzeptiert. Und dann tat sie das Einzige, was sie im Stande war zu tun, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm glaubte. Sie küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen auf den seinen.

"Wir drei.", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

"Wir drei.", wiederholte Booth noch einmal.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Booth." Brennan lächelte und auf einmal fiel es ihr gar nicht mehr so schwer, diese Worte zu sagen. Für Booth war es das Schönste, was er jemals gehört hatte. Und ein weiterer Stein rollte von seiner Brust. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar die letzte Last, die er mit sich herumgetragen hatte, Jahr für Jahr für Jahr.

"Booth?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden, in denen totale Stille geherrscht hatte, weil die Worte erst einmal einsinken und ihre Wirkung preisgeben mussten. Booth sah auf, so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und all dem, was gerade eben passierte. "Hm?"

"Die Welt kann man nicht umarmen. Dazu ist sie viel zu..." Der Satz wurde abrupt unterbrochen, in dem Booth Brennan in einen neuen Kuss verwickelte und in eine weitere Umarmung zog.

"Ich weiß, Bones. Ich weiß."

Fünf kleine Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust, nur um sich einige Sekunden später wieder zu strecken um den gleichen Vorgang zu wiederholen. Ein dunkles Augenpaar hatte den Blick auf sie gerichtet, starrte sie mit wechselndem Interesse an, bevor etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer erlangte.

Temperance Brennan war fasziniert von dem kleinen Wesen, welches in dem kleinen Bettchen vor ihr lag und versuchte, soviel wie möglich von dem, was um es herum geschah, aufzunehmen.

_Michael Staccato Vincent Montenegro-Hodgins._

Ein ziemlich langer Name für ein so winziges Ding. Und dennoch passte es. Es passte einfach perfekt.

Mit ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger fuhr sie über die weiche Babyhaut, die Bäckchen des Säuglings waren zartrosa, noch so unbefleckt von der Welt, in die es hineingeboren wurde.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Anthropologin.

_'Bald schon hast du genau das.'_, war einer der Gedanken, der ihr, während sie den kleinen Sohn von Angela, ihrer besten Freundin, beobachtete, durch den Kopf ging. _'Zusammen mit Booth.'_, war ein anderer.

Es kam ihr so surreal vor, so als würde das alles gar nicht wirklich passieren. Als würde sie sich gefangen in einem Traum befinden. Einem Traum, aus dem sie am liebsten nie wieder aufwachen wollen würde.

Aber das hier war real. Sie war schwanger. Sie würde ein Baby bekommen. Und sie würde nicht nur irgendein Baby bekommen, sondern das von Booth. _'Booth ist der Vater meines Kindes.'_

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, beobachtete, wie sich die dunklen Augen des Säuglings langsam schlossen. Schließlich war er eingeschlafen und Brennan konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als Michael seinen Mund öffnete und so herzhaft gähnte, wie es für ihn als kleines Baby möglich war.

Brennan saß einfach da und beobachtete weiter.

"Hey." Die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und obwohl sie liebend gerne weiterhin das Baby beobachtet, analysiert und bewundert hätte, so drehte sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung um. Angelas Blick war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht.

"Wieso weinst du?" Die Künstlerin richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf, noch immer geschafft von den anstrengenden Stunden in der Nacht davor. Ihr Haar war vollkommen durch den Wind und die Müdigkeit stand ihr in großen Buchstaben auf die Stirn geschrieben. Doch sie war glücklich. Das wusste Brennan, ohne daran zweifeln zu müssen.

Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sich Brennan über ihre eigenen Wangen und realisierte, dass sie in der Tat geweint hatte. Jetzt spürte sie auch das Brennan in den Augenwinkeln, was ihr verriet, dass das noch längst nicht alles gewesen sein würde. "Ich bin nur so glücklich.", sprach sie schließlich leise, während sie für einen kurzen Moment zurück zu Angelas Sohn sah. "Ich bin nur glücklich."

"Er ist wunderschön, findest du nicht?", hörte sie Angela fragen. "Er hat so viele Haare. Hodgins ist der Meinung, dass das mein beigetragener Teil ist. Er hat seine Augen."

Brennan nickte. "Er ist perfekt, Angela. Er ist wirklich perfekt." Erst jetzt löste sie sich vollkommen von der Sicht auf das kleine Wesen vor ihr im Bett und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu Angela. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf die Kante des Krankenhausbettes nieder und griff nach der Hand der Freundin, drückte sie für einen kurzen Moment.


End file.
